


Make It With You

by giastrophobia1004



Category: Babii
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Bad Ending, Best Friends, Cheating, Contracts, Divorce, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreaking, M/M, Open Relationships, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Same-Sex Marriage, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giastrophobia1004/pseuds/giastrophobia1004
Summary: In where OffGun has been already married for 6 years when they started to grew tired of each other and eventually lose the spark they had before. Not until Off decided to sort their feelings out by having an open relationship, in where they can date other people but in two conditions;1. They can't have sex with their other partner2. No one's gonna move out of their houseWill they ever gonna gain back the spark they used to have or will they just have to give it up?
Relationships: Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Mild Lapassalan Jiravechsoontornkul & White Nawat Phumphothingam, Mild Lapassalan Jiravechsoontornkul/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun/Earth Katsamonnat Namwirote, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon, ssing harit





	Make It With You

**Third Person's Point Of View**

**2:50 PM.**

"I am sorry. You don't have any other appointments this day, right?" The man wearing a white long sleeve polo asked the woman wearing a grey business _terno_ suit who is in the opposite side of the table. Thirty minutes have already passed since Gun- Off's husband said that he is on his way to the restaurant where they are supposed to have their meeting with the Architect that Off appointed. But Gun didn't knew that he'll have to accommodate a lot more patients this day because his co-worker left early for some family matters.

"Gladly, I have none. So it's really okay for me to wait here." The lady responded in which the tall lad just nodded. And as if on cue, a man who is about 5'6 feet in height, wearing a plain black v-neck shirt with white pants and a pair of glasses entered the restaurant. Panting a little whilst looking around in search for his significant other. Immediately Off notices him, he then raised his hand to attain the newly arrived man's attention towards him "Love!" He calls out. The shorter lad then turns his head to Off who is smiling and slightly waving his hand on him.

Gun immediately approaches where Off and the architect is perching, "Oh goodness. Sorry for being late," Gun muttered in an apologizing way as possible, in which the lady just smile kindly and chortles a bit. "No, it's okay. I am glad you made it, Doctor Adulkittiporn." Gun smiles demurely at her. Off then stood up to pull a chair for the newly arrived man, in which Gun sits down and pecks the gent's cheek before extending his hand to the Architect in front of him for a shake hand, "Well let me formally introduce myself. Good afternoon, I am Doctor Gun Phunsawat-Adulkittiporn. Nice to meet you... Architect?"

" _Architect Mild Lapassalan.._ " She answered in her sweet voice, also extending her hand to receive the Doctor's offer for a hand shake. Shaking it before letting it go.

"Great. Now that the three of us are already here, shouldn't we eat first before discussing the main reason why we are here?" Off butted in and grinned before calling out the waiter while Mild and Gun waited patiently.

_Right after making love, Off wrapped his arms around Gun which made the smaller guy move closer to him. "I love you..." Off whispered softly while caressing the smaller lad's hair, "I love you too,," He whimpers as he buries his face into the other gent's torso. They are celebrating their 6th year anniversary in Phuket, and gladly, Gun who is really busy because he is one of the best pediatrician in Bangkok had a chance to ask for a 2 weeks leave for their, of course - anniversary._

_While enjoying each other's body warmth, Gun breaks off the silence between them. "Love?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_Gun started drawing circle on Off's chest before responding,"I've been thinking about this for a while now... I want to run a business.." He's been considering this thought for almost two months now before their 6th anniversary. Because he really wanna be a good husband to Off - and to accomplish that, he is planning to become a full time house husband. But he didn't had the chance to talk it out with the taller lad for they have been busy with their works lately. "Business? What do you have in mind?" now interested in what his man have said, he turns his side to face Gun's direction. "Hmm.. Coffee shop. I want to run a coffee shop, love."_

_"Wow, a coffee shop- that's quite great, sweetheart.. But why coffee shop? Care to tell me why, hmm?" Off asked making the other one giggles softly, "Well..." Gun bites his lower lip before continuing his sentence, "I actually first saw you in a coffee shop near the university we graduated.." He immediately hides his face again on Off's chest to hide his embarrassment because he just admitted that he was the one who fall for his man first._

_Off amusingly grin to what his husband said, "Pfft- that's...really?"_

_"Shut up. Don't you dare tease me about it." He jokingly threatened him and pinches his nipple that made Off wince, "Aw! Alright, alright love. No need to get physical." Off surrendered whilst rubbing the nipple that had been pinched._

_"So yeah... that's it.. And we both love coffee and pastry.. so why not?" Off heaves a sigh before looking back to his significant other who is also looking at him waiting for his response, "I am okay with that, love. But how about your work? Aren't you gonna be really preoccupied?"_

_Before answering, Gun held Off's hand and smiled, "I am planning to quit by the time we already have the coffee shop. I want to spend more time with you, babe.. And let's adopt some kids.. and have a family of our own.." Off smiled widely and kisses Gun's forehead down to his plump lips, "I'll find an Architect that can design the coffee shop for us and I'll be the engineer of our own coffee shop, my โลก. I love you... and yes let's have kids. I think it's time for an another member." Gun grinned happily and throw his body on top of his man then leans down to pecks his lips, "I love you too.. Round four?" Off smirked and without further talking he kisses Gun again._

"Your designs are all incredible, Architect Mild!" Gun praised the lady while flipping through the pages of the compilation of her designs, "I told you that she's good. I've already work with her in a project before." Off mutter as he glances at the woman. 

The lad then nodded his head as a sign of being amazed, "I really can entrust you the coffee shop that we want." He can't hide the excitement in his voice as he mentions about the coffee shop for the nth time this day. "Of course, Doctor Gun. I'll surely send you the sketch process of the blueprint for the coffee shop and also.. I'll make sure to meet your expectations." He smiled to Mild and looks at Off who is also smiling.

They exchange a lot more conversations before deciding to finally sign the contract, "Thank you, Architect Mild. It really is an honor to work with you again," Off said as he shakes her hand one more time, "No- it's also an honor for me to work with you again Engineer Adulkittiporn." Shaking their hands before smiling to the both of them. Gun smiled back and waves his hand at her, "Hope to see you soon, Architect."

"Yes, Of course. I'll get going now!" She bids goodbye before walking her way out the restaurant.

_Finally, their dream coffee shop will soon be put into reality. And Gun is definitely looking forward about it. But for the meanwhile he'll work hard as he can to have a lot of savings before quitting his job and the same thought came across to Off's mind._


End file.
